Thank You
by Yuule
Summary: AU: She loved him yet he didn't love her. Why should she wait around while he had his fun? It was time she had her own.


_Thank You_

* * *

She followed the direction of his stare and once again it was fixed on another woman. One could classify him as a lady's man, others would say he was a pervert. It didn't matter to her; she had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

They had known each other since they were toddlers, she being only a year younger. She'd grown up with him, and when she'd gained hormones and such, it was obvious what had happened. Somehow he'd never noticed her, always being too busy watching the other girls.

His younger half-brother always taunted her about it. Inuyasha had found out when she, Kagome, broke up with him. Truly she'd tried dating others but none worked. She'd even tried his brother for god sake's!

"Kagome," he said. His attention was still focused on the other woman. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was speaking with another male Kagome recognized to be her friend Sango's younger brother.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked. She was really trying to be patient with him but she knew what he'd ask her to do. And she knew that she'd hate it but do it anyways.

"Go talk to the boy," he ordered. She nodded, her heart breaking just a little more than it already was.

When she went over to the table, Kohaku recognized her for who she was and started talking to her. His date, who she learned to be named Rin, stood up after a while and told Kohaku to call her when he got his priorities straightened out. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw as Rin stomped over to the door, only to be halted by Sesshomaru and start to converse with him. They sat down where she and Sesshomaru had been sitting and continued chatting.

"Why did you do it Kagome?" Kohaku asked after an awkward silence. Kagome didn't want to lie to Kohaku but she was certain he would feel hurt if she told him the truth. She knew it was morally wrong to lie but she'd feel bad if he got mad at her and in turn, Sango got mad at her.

"I was jealous," she lied. Kohaku starred at her in amazement. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had told the boy of her crush on Sesshomaru so she was certain that it was a little surprising for her to say that she was in love with him.

"Really Kagome? You were jealous of Rin? Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positively positive!" Kagome said with fake excitement.

"Then you wouldn't mind going on a date with me?"

"I'd love to Kohaku," she lied. She listened with half an ear as Kohaku went on about what he had been planning to do with Rin that night that he decided they do together instead. The other ear however was focused on Sesshomaru's conversation with Rin. It made her want to gag, all the sweet stuff he said to her. And the flirts Rin shot back! Oh they were atrocious. Kagome knew she was being way too hard on them but she knew how it would end. They would go on a couple of dates, maybe even just one, he'd get to have sex with him and then he'd move on to his next conquest. A long time Kagome had been waiting for herself to become the conquest but her never did, always teasing her but never going all the way.

"I think that's all except for one thing but me and Rin had agreed to it prior and well…" he trailed off. Kagome turned her attention back to him, a curious tint to her eyes.

"What else were you planning on?" she asked.

"Well we were going to, you know, do it," he said with bright red cheeks. Kagome blushed a little as well at the thought of hearing the Kohaku had intended to get laid that evening. Kagome of course wasn't a virgin, she'd lost that title to Inuyasha but it was still an embarrassing topic. "It's not like I'm saying we can't but you know, that might be rushing it."

"We'll see," Kagome said with a nod.

* * *

They were on the last part of the plan and it was 11: 38. Kagome was certain that by now, Sesshomaru had managed to get into Rin's pants. That thought pissed her off and because of it, she sat at the bar with Kohaku, drinking as much as she could. Kohaku just laughed it off and chatted with her but kept sober seeing as he would have to be the driver. She could already feel a slight buzz.

At 12:51, Kohaku told her to quit and led the grumbling Kagome at to his car. The rode to his place since hers was much farther away on the richer end of town (thanks to Sesshomaru). Kagome was quite drunk and also quite horny. Although her normal sober self would never do it, she was considering having sex with Kohaku. It wasn't like she couldn't have a little fun now was it?

They arrived at Kohaku's apartment and he had to help her up the stairs. Her drunken mind realized that she would be quite clumsy if they did do it but didn't really care. After all, what mattered when the one you love had sex with some random chick and there was a guy with you who was willing to do it with you.

He led Kagome to his spare room and went to tuck her in when she pulled him down and crushed her lips to his. At first Kohaku looked quite shocked but eased into it, his eyes glazing over with lust. Kagome pulled the rest of his body onto the bed rather easily seeing as he wasn't struggling against her. She pulled away for breath while straddling him at the same time. She knew she was moving quickly but she was too eager and too drunk to care. She pushed her lips against him again, pulling at his grey t-shirt at the same.

"Kagome… are you sure?" he asked when they pulled away again, this time so she could pull both their shirts off. Her greyish-blue eyes looked into his then she nodded.

His hands gripped their waist and flipped them over so that he was on top. His lips crashed against her while he undid her zipped up skirt. Kohaku smirked against her lips at the easiness of getting Kagome's skirt off. His finger brushed against her private parts that were covered by her black lace panties. Kagome moaned in pleasure at the feeling.

"So, so wet," he whispered against her neck. Kohaku quickly ripped her panties off, eager to play with her opening. He brushed his fingers over her again, this time without the undergarments. He pressed a single finger to her opening earning a moan from Kagome below him. He slipped the finger inside, noting how wet it was already. Kohaku didn't think it over though, instead settling on pumping his finger in out of her.

Kagome's hands quickly divested herself of her bra. It felt far too constraining. She moaned again as another finger joined the action. It felt so damn good to her!

"Shit!" she cried. Kohaku smirked as he watched her panting. Then her walls tightened around his two fingers, signaling her oncoming climax.

"Kohaku!" she yelled as the sweet, sweet bliss rushed over her, sending her into a feeling a flying. God! She'd never felt so good.

By the time Kagome had come spiraling back down to earth, Kohaku had removed his pants and boxers. His cock was standing tall and proud, waiting to be thrust into her. When he noticed that she had returned to him, he positioned himself at her entrance. Kohaku rubbed his length up and down, coating the tip with her juices. How he wished to just shove himself inside.

And with that, he thrust forward.

Kagome cried out and he groaned at the feeling of her walls clamping down on his length. He waited a moment before pulling away, his tip being the only thing left within and thrusting forward yet again. In, out, in, out, they continued this way, gradually building up their speed. His thrusts became irregular as he felt his release approaching.

"Kagome!" he groaned as her seed shot forth into her womb. Both were too far gone to care about protection and such. When he was done he removed himself and laid down beside her, his arms wrapping around her stomach.

"Thank you Kohaku," Kagome whispered before dozing off. Into her hair, Kohaku whispered his thank you as well.

* * *

Lemons are not my strong-point. This was me practicing but I'm sure it sucked.

Reviews are welcome and thank you.

Note: This author does not own Inuyasha.


End file.
